


[podfic] Les couleurs de la Garde

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Français, French, Gen, Kingsguard, Night Watch, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Symbolism, True Colors, Vows, black - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Noirs ou Blancs, les vœux ont leur pouvoir.





	[podfic] Les couleurs de la Garde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les couleurs de la Garde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937531) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



**Fic** : Les couleurs de la Garde

 **Author** : Jainas

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 3:05

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 2,84 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3oq5wfl7hnxwlxi/Jainas+-+Les+couleurs+de+la+Garde+%28lu+par+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/clo0pbyi)


End file.
